Rummage Sale
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ashley's saddened that her old things are going to a rummage sale, it's up to her friends to lift her spirits. Oneshot


**Hi everyone! Thought I'd relieve your stress of daily life with my very first oneshot! Hope you like it!**

One day in the afternoon at a small house in the neighborhood, young witch Ashley was frantically gathering a pile of toys, clothes and other random objects that were piled in the hallway outside her bedroom, bundling as many as she can into her arms. She gasped and dropped everything when she found a scruffy looking stuffed panda with blue buttons for eyes under a pink tank top.

"My panda!" Ashley squealed as she squeezed the stuffing out of the teddy bear. Her moment of happiness was short lived as the panda was yanked out of her arms.

"And we are DEFINITELY getting rid of this!" Irene announced, holding up the bear and putting it in a cardboard box.

"Aw, come on Mom! Not Mr. Fuzzies! You and I made him together! And what about my Barbie dolls?! Or my good clothes?! They still fit me!" Ashley whined like a child.

Irene frowned at her daughter. "Ashley, you're 21 years old and you're obsessing over a stuffed panda, Barbie dolls and too small clothes? I taught you better than that! You haven't played with these since you were at least 8! You're a grown woman!"

"But Mom! They mean a lot to me!" Ashley tried to persuade her mother, but to no avail.

Irene shook her head. "No Ashley, there are children out there you need toys far more than you do! That's why the Charterville Community Center is holding the rummage sale! So you need to buckle down and let go of the past! Giving to others is much more rewarding! And I'm sure your friends up at Hillhurst would do the same!" But Ashley just crossed her arms and frowned.

And within a flash, Irene swooped up all the items Ashley had and dropped them in the large box. She taped up the box and labeled it 'Toys and clothes' in permanent marker. Irene checked her watch.

"Now Ashley, I've got to run to sell a house, be sure to drop this stuff over to the center and I mean ALL of the stuff in this box! Understand?"

"Yes, Mom…" Ashley grumped. As she heard the door shut and car pull out, Ashley looked back at the box, she sighed. In that box were all the things she had left of her childhood. A childhood without magic. Ever since she discovered she was a witch, she was having a blast with spells more than she had with her toys, but deep down Ashley didn't want to let them go.

Before Ashley felt more saddened, her iPhone buzzed, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ashley! It's Flabber I need you to come up to Hillhurst right away!"

"Okay Flab, I'll be right there!" Ashley hung up and looked back at the box. With a shrug, Ashley took the box and went outside; she gave a whistle to call up her scooter, she settled the box on the seat behind her and pointed at it, tying rope around the box and securing it tightly to the seat. Ashley hopped on and zoomed up to Hillhurst.

Once Ashley arrived, she looked around the parlor to find Flabber. "Flabber! Flabber! Where are you?" Ashley called out. She felt a tap on her shoulder, Ashley turned and Flabber.

"Flabber! What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

The blue phasm smiled. "Nothing! There's a rummage sale going on and we wanted to give you some stuff to donate!" He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a huge laundry basket full of flashy, cheesy Vegas clothing.

"Whoa, whoa Flabber! How'd you know about the rummage sale?!"

"Irene just gave us a call and told us about it! We thought about what she said and decided we'd be glad to give away our old things!"

Ashley gasped, slapping her forehead, her Mom may not be a witch, but she's just as sneaky.

The monsters all rushed down the stairs with arms full of their no-longer needed belongings. Mums came with a snake basket full what looked like piles of old and new bandages, Egyptian headdresses, insect-shaped gold pieces and a tarnished sickle sword.

"I've got some old junk lying around I'd love to give Ashley!" Mums chirped, if he had lips he'd be smiling.

Ashley stared. "Uh…"

Wolfgang jumped into the room holding a pile of bones and worn out tennis balls and chew toys.

"Rarararararara!" the werewolf barked.

Ashley yelped when Frankenbeans held up a jar of cockroaches. "No good anymore… lost crunch…" he said with a shrug.

"How about some of my old capes?" Count Fangula asked, with a red cape with yellow inning and a black with purple inning and a few more you'd find in a costume shop clearance sale.

"Uh…" Ashley struggled to find a response. There's no way she can donate THOSE things. Capes, cockroaches, filthy bandages and dog toys.

"Well, that's… very thoughtful of you guys, but I don't think-"

"It's alright Ashley," Flabber said. "We'll just put everything in this box right here." Flabber conjured up a large coffin shaped box and the monsters put all their things into the box.

Ashley shook her head. "Look guys, you can't donate these things! This is a HUMAN rummage sale! Not a monster rummage sale!"

"We know Ashley." Fangula said as he folded his red and yellow cape and set it in the coffin.

Ashley arched an eyebrow. "But, then, why are you guys…?"

"We're going to donate this to the widows' ghosts and headless orphans fund." Flabber stated dumping his clothes into the box."

Ashley was shocked and amazed. Headless orphans? Widows' ghosts? Was there even such a fund?!

"But...why?" the witch asked.

The monsters looked at her surprised. "Because we don't need this stuff anymore. Besides, we wanted to set a good example for you." Fangula explained.

Now Ashley was more surprised than the monsters, who shot the vampire a look.

"Fang don't tell her!" Flabber hissed.

Fangula shrugged. "But it's true."

"What do you mean set an example?" Ashley asked.

"Well, you see Ash, your mom told us you were disappointed to let your old things go…" Flabber explained.

"For good reasons!" Ashley responded. "Those things I had were all the memories I had as a child… a normal child…" she looked down depressed.

Flabber put a hand on her shoulder. "Well that doesn't mean when you donate them the memories will be gone."

"He's right." Fangula said, approaching the witch. "They'll always be right here." He poked his gloved finger at Ashley's forehead. "And you can always make new memories!"

"With us!" Mums exclaimed.

"Rararara!" Wolfgang barked excited.

"And you ARE normal! Normal to us AND the human world!" Fangula pointed out.

A smile graced Ashley's lips. "You're right. Thanks guys." The young witch went to the door. "But I'll be right back, right now I've got to donate my things first!"

It was now in the early evening, Ashley watched the sunset from her open bedroom window at Hillhurst. The lowering orange sun shined below a sky of pink with purple clouds. She breathed in the crisp, fresh air as she took in the glorious sight. She loved sunsets, especially these kinds.

She smiled as she left the window and hopped onto her bed. She looked around to make sure her door was shut and no one was looking. Cautiously, Ashley put her hand under her pillow and pulled out a small doll of a smiling vampire with a pair of little white fangs under the smile, black spikey hair with a white streak wearing a black suit and black button eyes. Ashley smiled seeing the doll, but her smile faded and looked at the doll with a thoughtful look.

"Should I make the eyes black or gray?" she wondered out loud. She pointed two fingers at the buttons, changing the black buttons to gray buttons. Ashley cocked her head back, she didn't like this change. Nothing could compare to Fangula's gorgeous silver eyes. She pointed her fingers again and changed the buttons back into black again. Ashley smiled as she nodded her head with satisfaction.

"Not a bad choice." a Romanian voice said.

"AAAH!" Ashley jumped in surprise, nearly tumbling off her bed. She looked around the room and looked up, she gasped. It was Count Fangula hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Fang?!" Ashley nearly shouted. "How did you-?! When did you-?!"

The vampire smiled at the witch's confusion. "Well, Flabber told me you locked yourself in your room again so I took the other way in." He nodded his head in the direction of the open window.

Ashley groaned, hanging her head, she was feeling really stupid right now. Fangula took a small leap and landed on the floor safely. He came up to the bed and reached for the little doll of him, but Ashley quickly snatched it and hid it behind her back, shooting him an angry look.

The Count raised a skeptic eyebrow. "It's a little late now and I've already seen the doll." he reminded her.

Defeated, Ashley gave Fangula the doll. "I know, it's pretty stupid right?"

But Fangula gave a toothy smile. "On the contrary, it's almost as handsome as the real thing!" he said matter-of-factly.

Ashley smiled. "Thanks, I made it myself…" she started to blush.

"No magic?" Fangula asked surprised.

Ashley shook her head. "No magic."

"Impressive. I guess you have been making new memories." Fangula pointed out, sitting on the bed with the witch.

"Well, yeah! After all, nothing's more memorable than you guys!" Ashley said with a giggle.

Fangula giggled as well, then looked at the little him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Are my fangs really that small?" he asked. Ashley just laughed as Fangula joined her.


End file.
